


Passed

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Liv gets the results of her resits





	Passed

**Author's Note:**

> For the two Anons on Tumblr: 'Hi, Please can we get a fic where Liv passes her retakes this time and Robron are so pleased and proud that they spoil her rotten! Thanks.' + "Please could you write one where Liv gets her maths result and she has passed? Thank you!"
> 
> I hope you enjoy! sorry if there are any mistakes! <3 :)

The two men were sat on the sofa in front of the television, enjoying their day off, Robert scrolling through his phone with Aaron curled up next to him flipping through the channels, not being able to settle on anything.

“Aaron seriously, just pick something already!” Robert exclaimed.

“It’s not my fault nothing is on,” Aaron argued.

Robert laughed, “Seriously if there’s nothing on put on a film or something,” Robert suggested as he watched Aaron continue to flip through the channels.

“Do you guys ever do work?” The two heard as Liv made her way down the stairs.

“Hmm it’s called having a day off, thank you,” Aaron replied keeping his attention on the television. “That would imply you two actually work,” she teased as she made her way into the kitchen to see the mail on the table. ”Is this today’s?” She asked the men as she grabbed the stack of envelopes. “Yeah,” Robert replied. She quickly sorted through them finding the thin envelope.

“Everything alright?” She heard looking up to see Aaron making his way over to the fridge.

Liv hesitated at first.

“Liv?” Aaron questioned.

“It’s the results… for my resits,” she explained holding up the envelope.

“Right… are you gonna open it?” He questioned as he watched his sister stare at it.

“I can’t,” she replied.

“Well you’re never gonna know how you’ve done by staring at the thing, unopened,” he argued.

“You do it,” she argued making her way over shoving it in her brother’s hands. Aaron frowned, “I don’t think so,” he replied shoving it back.

“Why not?’ She questioned.

“I don’t want to be the one that tells you, you failed.”

“You think I failed?” She asked shoving it back.

“What? No!”

“Than why say-“  
“I’m just saying if it’s bad news I don’t want to be the one who delivers it,” Aaron explained.

“Oh my-“ Robert muttered jumping off the sofa and quickly making his way over to the two taking the envelope. “I swear the pair of you,” he stated as he ripped the thing opened, pulling the paper out and unfolding it.

“Well?” Liv questioned.

“Give me a second,” Robert replied, looking up from the paper before returning his attention back to it. He read on before a grin grew on his face, “You passed!”

“Serious?!” Liv exclaimed.

“See for yourself!” Robert replied handing the paper over. Liv grabbed it and quickly skimming it over before squealing out, she jumped and hugged Aaron before moving to hug Robert. “I actually passed!”

“I told you, you could do it,” Robert replied as he wrapped his arms around the teen pulling her in.

“I can’t believe it!” She went on as she pulled away from her brother-in-law. “I’ve got to go tell Doug,” she replied heading towards the door.

“Don’t be too long,” Aaron called after the teen. “We have to celebrate.”

“I won’t,” they heard before the door slammed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours had passed when Liv finally made her way back to the Mill. She made her  way to the front door hearing hushes come from the other side, she smirked making her way in fully, “Surprise!” She heard seeing Aaron, Robert, Paddy, and Chas stood in the kitchen surrounded by balloons.

“There she is our little genius,” Chas replied with a grin, quickly making her way over to hug the teen.

She laughed hugging her back, “What’s all this?” She asked.

“It’s a surprise party ain’t it,” Chas replied.

“Why?”  
“We’re proud of you,” Aaron replied. “and we wanted to show ya.”

“Thanks, you guys,” she replied.

“There’s even cake,” Chas explained guiding her over to the table.

“Congratu- Li-?” Liv read off from the partially smashed up cake.

“May have dropped the cake on the way in,” Paddy explained. “It was in its box,” he added.

“And the ‘its a boy’ ballon?” She asked looking at the ballon above the older man’s head. Paddy reached up turning it to show the “congratulations” on it. “The place in town was out of just “congratulations” balloons, I had to work with what they had,” he explained.

“You hate it?” Chas questioned.

“No, of course not,” Liv replied. “It’s brilliant,” she added.

“Well pizza should be here any minute,” Robert chimed in.

“Yeah, see, about that,” Liv began.   
“About what?” Robert questioned.

“You should have texted or something,” she argued.

“We wanted to surprise you,” Chas replied.

“I… I kinda made plans with Gabby and Jacob,” she explained. “We’re gonna go see a film together.”

The four were silent.

“Not that I don’t appreciate all of this,” she explained. “I, uh, just came back to grab a coat,” she added.

“Right,” Aaron replied.

“I mean I could cancel…” she offered hoping the four wouldn’t take her up on the offer.

“Don’t be ridiculous, love,” Chas replied.

“Yeah, go on,” Robert added. “Just means more pizza for us,” he added.

“You guys are amazing,” she replied with a grin. She grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of one of the chairs before turning to leave, “Save me some cake,” she called back before leaving.

“Right… why does this feel like it just turned into a crappy gender reveal party,” Robert replied.

Aaron laughed, “I told you we should have texted her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
